Secret Pretty Cure HeartClub!
by Flabaduba
Summary: Quick, short chapters with new characters and a new story line. Pictures and explanations are included, so you'll never get lost or confused! Please enjoy-Coco!
1. Chapter I

"Hurry Natsumi!" Shouted Mitsuko as she raced down the halls.

"Or I'll be late to the singing club!"

"Urgh. The only reason I joined the stupid singing club is because you'r in it anyway!"

"Awww. Come on, Natsumi, don't be such a spoil sport. You even said last week that you kind that enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah, well, I lied."

The little blond haired girl suddenly had her brows in a tight knit.

"I'm sorry Mitsuko. I don't know why I'm being so mean today. I guess I've just got a lot on my mind, what with being precure and all. But I think-"

Natsumi never got to finish that sentence, as with a sudden bound, mitsuko leapt upon Natsumi with a hug.

"Ohayou Natsumi-Chan! Ohayou Mitsuko-Chan!" A black haired girl with a thin face and large brown eyes came running up to the other two.

"Ohayou AJ!" The other two shouted excitedly.

"Crap! Now I'm late for singing club!"

Two hours later, at 'Melodical Tunes' music store, Mitsuko Daisko found Coumarina, her sheep-like fairy, sitting on her bed like a stuffed doll. "It's okay Coumarina, it's just me, you can stop pretending."

"phew." Coumarina's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh Mitsuko, it's terrible- Cu coo! The unthinkable has become- Cu oo!"

"Tell me Coumarina! Tell me what it is!"

"The four seasonal cures have appeared! Cu coo Cu coo! It was yesterday, when I went to collect berries Cu coo! I saw Cure Frostu Cu coo!"

"Cure Frost? But she's a Cure of legend! I read about her in the book!"

A stranger suddenly appeared in the sunlit room, and took Mitsuko away, leaving Coumarina, screaming nothing but "Cu coooooo!"

"AJ, don't you think it's strange Mitsuko isn't at school today? So far I'm sure she'd had a perfect record."

"Mmmm, it is definitely strange... so unlike her to..."

Natsumi and AJ continued to sit thinking on the yard bench for a while, until two fluffy balls could be seen approaching them from the distance.

"Rooozuuuuu!"

"Choooommpppeeeeeee!"

"Mitsuko and Coumarina are missing Rozu!"

"We must find them Chompi!"

Harmony, who was the first to get there, started to shiver with fear.

"Cure Frost. She's here."


	2. Chapter II

"Let go of me you sicko!"

Slap.

"What the-?" *screams*

"Where's Coumarina when you need her? If only I was transformed. I would so kick your-"

"ENOUGH!" A cold figure entered the room. "That's enough Fall. If she's not spilling any information then we will have to find another way..."

"I'm not going to _gossip_ about _any_ of my friend's secrets behind their backs! If you want us gone, you're just going to have to face it, it's _not_ happening any time soon!"

"Hush." A blast of blue ice shot out of Cure Frost's palm. It slammed into Mitsuko's face while Mitsuko continued to try to struggle out of the chair she was tied to.

"I don't think you're in any position to argue, child." The woman whispered harshly. "So Shut. Up."

The other female who was peviously whimpering in the corner decided to speak up.

"


	3. Chapter III

****

**DO NOT OWN**

**

* * *

**

"Wow. That was lucky," heaved Natsumi. The three were still dazed after their encounter with some dangerous new enemies, and their close escape.

"I don't even know_ how _we managed to pull that off."

"Of course you do Mitsuko, you simply used the tools you had near you, such as the sharp blade that chess piece at your feet was holding, and using quick thinking, you were able to sever the rope that was holding you prisoner and discreetly untie our own ropes as well-all the while keeping Cure Fall occupied with small-talk and ansking questions you already knew the answers to," AJ said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You ruined the moment AJ." Mitsuko said flatly.

"But she's wrong, isn't she?" Natsumi queried. The other three just gave here looks of suprise.

"I mean, we don't know the answers to those questions. We don't know who this worker is of Cure Frost's, and therefore are unaware of the kind of evil things they have planned."

"Natsumi's right," Chirped in Temari. "Until we know who this third someone is, we're helpless."

"Temari and I are both seasonal precure ourselves. I believe once we find out more about these Cures we will also know more about ourselves."

There was a short pause as the group contemplated this knew thought. -of course it was Mitsuko to break the silence.

"Ohayou Setsu-chan!" She called to a chocolaty brunette girl she regognised from her singing club. The girl turned a cold shoulder on her greeting an started to walk away. But she soon turned back aroung and called back in a sickly sweet voice,

"Ohayou!" before adding frigidly, "And it's Setsu-_San_. I'm disgusted at your disrespect, and if I ever catch you speaking like that to me again, I'm going to hunt you down and devour you as part of a great feast during next _**shogatsu**_."

"_Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Mumered AJ.

Mitsuko was stunned. She seemed like such a nice girl the previous week, and she'd certainly never seen her act like _that _before. Maybe she's just going through some tough times, Mitsuko thought. Either way, she felt hurt more than scared.

"Bully talk". Continued AJ. "Don't listen to her."

The group walked on into the main out-side corridor of Kokoro Academy.

"Have any of you guys heard that she supposedly got kicked-out of _seven _other schools?" Whispered Temari to her close circle of friends.

"SEVEN!" Cried out Natsumi, who could see no other alternative other than being a perfect model-student 24/7.

"Sssshhhh!" hissed the others. "Keep you'r voice down, she might be listening!"

"Yeah. I was." Came the sinister voice again. "And you'r all going on the spit."

The girls shared guilty looks as the new girl stalked off, well exept for AJ, who sai,

"She shouldn't have been listening anyway."

* * *

"Who do you want me to capture next, host?" A lofty voiced said behind a closed screen.

"The girl who works at the _**Udon** _bar. Her enthusiasm irritates me. And then, once you've taken her heart print and drawn those stupid 'precure' to the scene, we snatch them away once and for all."

"You've forgotten one crucial part host."

"Well... I think you know what comes next." A haughty laghter drifted throughout the dark castle walls.

* * *

"How dare you offer me _**Ramen**_ and egg for two hundred yen! This is an outrage!" Cried the stranger dramatically. "Oh well, looks like as punishment I'll just have to take you HEART PRINT instead!

"Heartprint, SHOW YOUR NATURE!" A page containing letters and symbols showed a sad girls face, her name, and a dainty 'print of the sparrow' in the centre.

"Ha ha. You show the print of the sparrow, how weak." The poor ginger haired girl continued to scream. A bright blur and tearing sound and a gigantic monster appaered, with the resemblance of a small bird, only with just bones and hollow eyes. It made a deafining screech and began to flap its skeletal wings, blowing every one, and thing on the street away, including the Udon bar. "UUUUDDOOONNN!" It started to scream "UUUUDDOOONNNN!"

"Stop!" Shouted four girls, still in their school uniforms.

"Oh No!" Said the stranger in a high-pitched voice. "It's the Precures! Everybody run for your lives! Ha ha ha, Pathetic." She mocked.

"Rr. Who do you think you are?" Barked Mitsuko.

"That's a very good question. I know...let me answer it this way. Bloody Tangle Twist! Choke the one who Spoke"

as soon as the christmas-coloured someone had said the words, blood red vines cropped up out of no where and began to choke the one who had spoken-Mitsuko.

"Are you gonna fight or what?" Mitsuko asked the others breathlessly.

"Right. Mushi, Harmony, Peldron, come over here!" (There're always close by to call).

Handing their parners their Heart Candy pouches, the faries said adorably, **"Precure, transform Desu!"**


	4. Chapter IV

**DO NOT OWN**

* * *

"Precure powers GO!"

A shining Transformation of bright lights and flashing colours occurs.

"A Tropical Flower that lives through the Heat! Cure Summer!" A pretty turquise shirt with a floral pattern, Yellow and blue streaked hair with the print of the red panda, Cure Summer transformed.

"A Lightning Strike in a Midnight Storm! Cure Shadow!" A Deep Crimson layer over a midnight dress, Silver white hair with the print of the she-wolf, Cure Shadow transformed.

"A bud that blooms at the star of Spring! Cure Spring!" A cute outfit of lime green and hot pinks, Pink and green streaked hair with the print of a bunny, Cure Spring transformed.

Quickly, before the stranger could react, Cure Spring summoned up her baton and cried, "Precure! Seed Shoot!" Hundreds of tiny kernels shot out from Spring's Baton, severing the brambles apart, and freeing Mitsuko.

"Right, thanks Spring. Now I can _really_ fight!" Cure Spring beamed with satisfaction. "Coumarina! A heart Candy please!"

"Not so fast sweatie. Vines! Attack!" The deadly thorned vines cropped up again, this time aiming for the little sheep-like fairy. A blinding light and the vines wilted away, leaving a small pile of ash and the smell of burning poison in their wake.

"Coumarina, are you O.K-Chompi ?" Asked Peldron frantically. "I'm fine- Cu Coo. But I wouldn't have been without the shield of light."

_Am I missing something?_ Thought Mitsuko. "Hurry Coumarina, give her 'er pouch!" A voice yelled out from a distance. Coumarina shook her head and raced back to her partner.

**"Precure, POWERS GO!"**

A flash of bright lights as the Transformation occurs.

"From the Darkness come light! Cure Light-o!" An elegant outfit of cream frills and sparkling stars, white and yellow tinged hair and the print of the white lioness, Cure Light transformed.

"Enough." Cure Light leapt to the aim, aiming high with a lethal heel. The monster dodged, and retreated upwards into the sky. It soon came swooping back, screeching and clawing and it dived down at Cure Light with sharp talons and snapping beak.

"Run, Save yourselves!" The crowd screamed in a mass disorder of confusion and terror. "Where's my baby?"

"It's o.k guys," Cure Light told her companions. "We'll need everyone's help to take on the 'Christmas Elf', so you run after her while I illuminate this_ beast_."

The three nodded and sped after the quickly disappearing stranger, as she fled into an alley way opening off a street end.

"Precure! Star Baton! Ha!" As Cure Light spun and danced in a colourful world, Coumarina scampered after the others, not wanting to be left behind.

A pretty rainbow baton with a glowing golden orb on its head shon as its master summoned it. A red ribbon with its tails stuck up in every derection attached itself to the object and began to shine as well. The beautiful piece dropped lightly into Cure Lights hands and the colourful place disappeared.

"Ha ha. Now who's the one with the secret weapon?" She said with a smirk. "Sharp claws and an angry face won't mean much against _this_...makes me wonder why I never summon it sooner..."

Cure Light spun and dived to only just miss a fearsome attack. She cursed her moments hesitation.

"Radiance, Beam!" A beam of white light tore through the centre of the street, rippping the right wing off the furious attacker. The monster screamed and stared at the motionless wing, then turned to Cure Light with an obvious new-found anger in its eyes. 'WIIIINGG!" It shrieked.

"It rose and lunged at Cure Light again, only this time she was prepared. "Light, Gaurd!" The shield of Light deflected the monster, slamming in backwards into a building.

Cure Light was running out of time to use her baton and illuminate her foe. _That shield has worn my Baton's time limit down more than 50% ! Thought Cure Light. I better hurry and illuminate him, just need to wait till its a little weaker...then I only need 20% remaining Spirit Tears to illuminate._

Cure Light gathered herself together and punched her opponent square in the eye. She was now ready to destroy the monster.

The glittering world appeared once again and Mitsuko spun and shon as she transformed one again, this time into a radiant White Lioness with a shimmering coat. She charged straight ahead at the monster and smashed a perfectly round hole through its centre. Then, glowing as a half girl, half animal, she yelled out the words, "ILLUMINATE-O!" And the monster was gone. Now Mitsuko, she grabbed the girl's falling Heartprint and with a word of luck ( **Un**) she sent it back to the bookkeeper.

Mitsuko comforted the shop girl, offering her the lame excuse of, "You where hit by a bus...arr, in the head. It was pretty nasty." When the girl asked why no one else was there on the street, Mitsuko told her she was silly for not remembering it was Shogatsu, a public holiday Mitsuko remembered the bully at school mentioning elier that day.

_With that problem cleared _Mitsuko thought. _I better go find my friends. *sigh* This is going to be a _long_ day._

**_READ ON FOR A RECAP OF THE STORY SO FAR THAT WILL HOPEFULLY UNCLOUD ALL CONFUSION! _**


End file.
